kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 86
'' "Of all the stupid things in the stupid world of stupid people acting stupid, you boys are the stupidiest! It's like you're trying to win a stupid contest, but you're too stupid to take a stupidity test!" '' "Numbuh 86, (Fanny Fulbright), is the Head of Decomissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She is a 10 year old of Irish ethnicity and speaks with a Scottish accent; this creates confusion regarding her identity. View her page as a teenager here. Promotions *Medic of sector W *Head of Decomissioning *Global Tactical Officer Background and Personal Life Numbuh 86's father is none other than the evil Mr. Boss, who claims that his own children are an exception to his hatred of kids. She has two younger brothers, Shaunie Fulbright and Numbuh 85. In Operation: E.N.D., it is stated that Numbuh 86 was in the same Kindergarten class as Numbuh 1. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., it is revealed that she was in the Health Unit of the Kids Next Door before becoming Head of Decommissioning. During this time period, she may have not hated boys. Personality Numbah 86 speaks with a thick irish accent and has a loud voice, especially when yelling, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. After her decommissioning she becomes more likable. She cries (along with everyone else) when beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. Appearance Red, wavy, and frizzy hair, freckles and blue eyes. *As a 7 year old: Long green sweater, She wore a nurse's hat, carried a first aid kit on her hip, and had red cross stickers on her shoulders instead of orange circles. Her hair was worn in ponytails with green hairbands. *As a kid: green sweater, an orange skirt and brown boots. She carries a holster which contains her 2x4 Technology devices, called M.U.S.K.E.T.. *Pajamas: Yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown and a pair of purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. Family *Father - Mr. Boss *Mother - Mrs. Fulbright *Littlest Brother - Shaunie Fulbright *Little Brother - Paddy Fulbright *Assumed Future Husband - Patton Drilovsky Trivia *Was in the same Kindergarten class as Numbuh 1. *In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 says she has more Rainbow Monkeys than Numbuh 3 does. *Her hatred towards boys must have begun when she entered the Kids Next Door, or sometime before turning ten - evidence is present from the comic episode, Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T. *She admitted to having a small crush on Numbuh 4 in Operation: E.N.D. and later fell in love with - and was found kissing - Numbuh 19th Century in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. *Her Numbuh is an old term for being fired, known as getting "86'd". *Her negative counterpart is Negative Numbuh 86. Category:Females Category:List of Operatives Category:Operatives Category:Heroes Category:Ginger Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Jennifer Hale Category:Slender Characters Category:European Characters Category:Samurai Helmet-Wearing Characters Category:Hat-Wearing Characters Category:Rainbow Monkeys Fangirls Category:Characters With Freckles Category:Humans Category:Fedora-Wearing Characters